Broken Road
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: What happens when a son of Hades meets a southern belle who also happens to be a daughter of Hecate? What is this girl's secret? Why is she hiding it? Will Nico find Love? RATED T FOR ABUSE. I DONT OWN NOTHIN BUT HAYLEY I OWN HER HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA
1. Metting Hayley

P POV  
>no one couldn't notice the new girl walking into the gates of camp half blood. She had dark brown curly hair to about her mid back, pale skin and startling violet eyes lined with black. She had on a pair of jeans and a red and white plaid button up t-shirt. She was also wearing boots. She brought nothing and went straight to the big house. Soon enough we all heard a conch shell blowing and we all gathered around the big house where the girl was standing, Chiron over her shoulder.<p>

"This is Hayley. She is a daughter of Hecate. She has been successfully avoiding us for the past years."

She looked down shyly. Why would anyone want to avoid Camp Half Blood? I could definantly see the reasoning for her violet eyes though. She didn't match what the description of Hecate would have left me believing she would look like. Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft and ghosts yet this southern girl looked about as fragile as a daughter of Aphrodite. We were dismissed but Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and Myself stayed behind. We wanted to meet the new girl who was getting directions to her cabin from chiron.

"Ah, Percy Jackson" she said when she saw us

"how do you know me?" I asked my guard already up.

"I helped you out in the battle" she explained. "I just did it a bit discreetly, I took care of that monster problem at fifth avenue".

I admit I was shocked. I was alerted about a problem there and when I got there it was fine. This girl killed them all? Then again she was the daughter of a witch goddess.

"I'm Annabeth" Annabeth said holding out her hand to shake.

"Is it always so cold here?" Hayley said frowning.

"yeah" Nico said. "How did you deal with you're ADHD and Dyslexia?" he asked. He was probably the worst at camp.

"oh I don't have ADHD. I have OCD and Restless Leg Syndrome both of which require me to pay special attention to things and move around". I noticed her foot was tapping as she spoke. Wow.

**(AN: I have both of these disorders. I don't have dyslexia though so I understand what it's like for any of you 'I'm going to be offended' people)**

"I also have Dyslexia though" she said. It was true that not all demigods had ADHD.

"you need help finding your cabin?" Annabeth asked. Hayley nodded and followed us to the Hecate cabin which was empty at the moment. It was a white cabin with blue trimimings of vines around it. It also had a straight line and cross sympolizing a wand for magic and a cross for ghosts. We let her inside and she shut the door in our faces. And I thought southern girls were supposed to be nice!

H POV  
>I stepped inside my cabin and looked around. A freshly made bunk was in the corner of the room with stacks of jeans and camp half-blood t-shirts were laying. I looked around and saw a table with stacks of books about magic and a rack of potions, none of which I knew how to use. I was nervous about coming here. I avoided this place for a reason. There were two windows and a few candles I could light if needed. I changed into a Camp Half Blood t-shirt and went back outside to sword fighting class with my ring. My ring turned into a small dagger that I preferred to use. It was black and I received it from my mother for an apology for leaving me with my father for all those years. Not that it made up for it. I walked out to the field and I saw Chiron beckoning me over.<p>

"Come girl let us see how good you are" he said and I sighed as I walked into the center. I was up against an emo boy about my age. He grinned wickedly as he picked up his sword. I took off my ring and twisted it's gemstone. It turned into a dagger.

"RIP OFF" I heard Percy yell and his face went tomato red when everyone looked at him.

N POV  
>I was trying not to laugh at Percy but it was hard. I then turned to Hayley. I wasn't planning on going easy on her. Initially. I could tell she had a better hand at magic. She seemed to not know what to do with the dagger at first and I beat her easily. She looked embarrassed and that's when I decided. What the heck, I'd let her win. Even when I let her win though. She sucked. After the practice I decided to follow her, she darted off as soon as we were dismissed. I finally found her by the horses. She was holding a hose to the light making it a rainbow. She was talking to someone. A little boy.<p>

"I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise I wont let him hurt you"

She sounded heartbroken and for a minute I wondered if that was her boyfriend but immediatly corrected myself. He was like, 5.

"I'll come back. He wont hurt you okay?" she repeated trying to hold onto the little boy's attention span.

"okay Hayle but I miss you" he whined

"you too buddy. I have to go" she said. Now I was sure she was crying. Why would she cry?

"bye bye" the little boy said and she swiped through the connection.

**AN: sorry if it is a little Mary-Sueish but trust me it won't be that way for long. I hate Mary-Sues. I just have to develop the character a bit. It will show in later chapters. R and R it keeps me updating.**


	2. Cereal Tables Secrets and Milk

N POV

I woke up in my dark cabin and almost went back to sleep before realizing that the walls were black and that was the only reason it was dark. I also realized that I missed the conch and would most likely be late for breakfast. I ran to the dining pavilion and sat at my table. Someone had taken the liberty to put my favorite cereal, corn puffs, at my table. I looked around and noticed a new table in the hall. It was currently occupied by the new girl, Hayley. I couldn't help but remember the small bit of conversation I had heard at the stables yesterday and picked up my tray moving to her table. I got a few glances but overall not too many. I sat down and she had an amused look on her face.

"Aren't we not allowed to switch tables?" she asks

"I don't care" I respond with ease and realize I was trying to act cool. What the Hades Nico? Oh well I was just gonna roll with it. She was wearing something similar to yesterday, combat boots with dark denim jeans and a yellow, blue and white plaid shirt which was unbuttoned with a black tank top underneath, the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was in a fishtail braid. By the time I looked up at her face again she was looking at me, the amused expression still on her face.

"You want something?" she asks with a bit of laughter in her voice.

I leaned back and 'dusted off' my leather jacket.

"No, just thought you could use some company" I say and pick up my spoon

"Well that's very nice but I-"she never got to finish because as soon as I lifted my spoon milk exploded everywhere and suddenly we were both drenched in milk and corn puffs. I noticed the Stoll brothers laughing and high fiving each other in the corner and I glared.

"If you'll excuse me" I say and get up. I walk out of the dining pavilion, embarrassed and drenched in milk.

I walked quickly down to the lake and sat down on a rock burying my face in my hands. Soon enough I heard quiet footsteps approach and then stop right infront of me. I opened my eyes a bit to see combat boots.

"Go away Clarisse" I say miserably.

"Well my names not Clarisse so can I stay?" a voice asks and I sit up to see Hayley standing in front of me with a smirk. I just sighed and she sat down wringing milk out of her hair.

"Sorry about that" I said

"Don't worry about it. It isn't any different than milking a cow. An explosive cow mind you, but still".

I had to crack a smile at that. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"depends" she says suspiciously.

"Why did you avoid camp half-blood for all these years?" I ask

"That isn't really any of your business. All I can say about that is that you really wouldn't want to get acquainted with me after finding out. I'm mean, I lie a lot, I'm secretive and most of the time don't give a crap about anyone. So I suppose you wouldn't want to get acquainted with me anyways. Now if you excuse me I have to go change" she says

I just stare after her until she disappears out of sight.

What was with her?


End file.
